Running in Place: A Kiba Inuzuka love story
by Lullaby Dusk
Summary: They were supposed to be together forever-she was going to have his babies, he was going to protect her from the harms of the world- but she forgot that. Now Kiba has to fight for her, two years after her accident, hired as her body guard he must decide: will he forget the past or is it now just too much for him to bear? Love can conquer all-he has to believe that.


10:59. I counted the seconds down to the 11th hour, the sun was bright today and I pushed my shades up the bridge of my nose. Akamaru panted beside me, I patted his large fuzzy head still looking at my watch. 11 o'clock and there she was right on time, notebook in hand.

A month ago when I was first assigned to guard Ava I thought it was just a journal like most girls kept any I want really interested, but then I noticed she was always writing-during her breaks, during lunch and dinner, at night when all the other lamps has been shut off. She'd pause sometimes, too, silently mulling over her scribbles, and pushing a long lock of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

I began contemplating what she was writing. Letters? Stories? Plans? Was it just a journal? It was a concern of mine to no end in the beginning, but as days turned into weeks I began to enjoy the mystery, content just watching her eyes light up and get lips pout, her brows knit, body stiffen, breath catch-at whatever was within those pages. I'd smile to myself as she shook her wrist out as she walked back inside the medical tent,I following, the ever faithful watchdog hired by her parents.

Heir to konaha's top hospital-one of the greatest weapons our village possessed, it was no wonder her parents were so worried by their only daughters insistence to join the traveling medic unit as they tracked the war. Really or was no wonder she needed a body gaurd-if they didn't want her for her money, for the inside classified information; it was for her beauty, inside and out.

She laughed across the tent along with a wounded soldier as she needed him. She was always quick to warm to those around her, quick to smile, and even quicker to fall for.

There was only one person here Ava didn't mesh with.

Me.

She wasked up to me, stack of clipped papers in hand which she thrust at me, "can you please run these to Naruto?" there was a smile on her lips but it by no means reached her eyes. "Thank you."

She gave Akamaru a friendly pat, her eyes softening before turning away. His tail wagged happily in response.

"Traitor," I muttered to him.

Days later, during another slow blistering hour, I counted down for Ava's arrival. 11:01. She was late. My heart kicked into gear, and as I was going to call a perimeter check Akamaru nosed my hand. I looked to where he was indicating. Posted on my sxhedule - Ava's daily activities- it was clearly writeen. "Inventory. Man, I hate inventory."

And I hated even more how careless I had been in not noticing it was that. What was I getting paid for?

To know where Ava haruki was at every minute of every day. That's what. Always near enough to be protected at a seconds notice.

I booked my ass to the inventory tent, a tall thing-huge really- with a man on either side if the entrance to guard our precious supplies. I gave them each a quick nod before entering.

There she was, cursing and muttering under her breath. I watched as she slid a huge stack of boxes that towered over her head. Back to them, looking up, shoving with her heels dug into the ground. She stopped, huffed with her hand in her hip, and stared down the massive pile of supplies. I glanced at the clipboard by my head on the wall- Sort and Restock:Ava Haruki. I grimaced.

She was back to shoving. I watched as the top one began to totter for a second with wide eyes before taking the five strides across to balance it with a hand. I pulled it down and set it aside before looking at her.

"Want some help?"

She shook her head vigorously, another huff sliding between her pink full lips. "No thank you." I had to bite back a grin as she placed both hands in front of her, back arched, toned legs extwnded, pushing her obstacle again. "But if you happen to see Naruto tell him he sucks. And to fix inventory duty." She growled.

"I can help, Ava. I was frustrated with her stubbornness.

Her hands went back to her hips, "no thank you, Kiba."

I shrugged,"alright, I'll be right outside if you change your mind. " I turned to go.

I was preparing to lift the flap to leave when I heard her stamp her little foot. "I don't need a body guard! Go do something else."

I'd heard that argument from the beginning, hell, I'd heard the like when we were dating. I picked up the step ladder that had caught my eye, opened it and set it in getting of her. "I'll be right outside."

I met her crimson fface- front anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure- with my own stern, hidden emotions one, and then I left, settling back with Akamaru.

She used a slew of curse wwords, her pitch occasionally rising making me grin. I thought I even caught the trained guards smiling a few times.

When she emerged that night- Sakura had brought her lunch- her hair was a mess piled on top her head, clothes wrinkled and dusty, and her eyes were slightly watery. She was maybe twenty feet from the tent when she just stopped sat and then proceeded to lie down. I chuckled softly as she put her hands behind her head and gazed upwards towards the heavens.

Akamaru nudged me, his silent communication to go check on her. I shook my head at him, I wasn't about to add to her stressful days events.

He shook his head at me and galloped his way over to her, licking her face. I smiled, envious of my best friend as I headed away from them.

I was already in my bunk when I heard them come back, both stopping at the tent next to mine. By the way he was panting I was sure Ava was scratching behind akamaru's ears. "Good night, akamaru. Stay out of trouble by the river." I smiled listening, "tell Kiba good night, too."

The muffled sound of tent fabric filled my ears as Ava entered her own tent and akamaru charged into ours. He leapt into bed with me, his mass covering mine, tongue lolling to one side, breath making my eyes water. "Go on," I whispered, "I bet the river's deserted." Then I told him no I wasn't coming-i was too tired. And I was then alone.

Ava was climbing into bed, one tent over I could hear everything she did, my ears were keen, the proximity only adding to the effects.

And in the sticky summer heat, when cool breezes washed over me I could easily fall into deep, peaceful sleep listening to her movements, her breathing, her ever present scratch off the pen. Slowly drifting in and out of that sleep, I was suddenly alerted, eyes popping open at the all too familiar scent that I loved.

My entire body tensed in anticipation and my eyes shut once more to llisten. I could picture her, in her identical cot, eyes closed, she'd bite her lip like always as her delicate fingers trailed down to between her legs.

Memories of the way she'd look up at me with half lidded eyes, her toes curling, body shuddering when I hit that spot. Her soft lips fforming rasping sounds of pleasure.

I could hear the soft rustling of her movement, the quickening of her breaths. My heart began to race, get yearning spurring my own.

I timed myself with her and the subtle changes in her breathing, images of her flashing continuously in my mind. I tugged and massaged- harder, slower- depending on her caressing and rubbing so close, only through flimsy material, feet away. I grit my teeth in response to the soft, almost inaudible mewls of content; and with her final release, her soft moan of satisfaction I was pushed over the edge. I groaned quietly, cursing her and how I still loved her.

The next morning was a rush-hurried dressing, groggy, stumbling sreps to get out the door on time. judging by Ava's pulled back mess of hair and sour, sleepy look I figured we resembled each other pretty well. I downed a cup of coffee watching her do the same. The sun was rising egg when I caught her watching me. I lowered my arms from stretching and have her a nod.

I ate my breakfast in silence to not disturb the stillness of the morning, but cut my eyes to Akamaru. His big tail made loud thumps as it smacked the dirt. I looked away to Ava, making her way toward us. Her lips were pursed, she was clearly unhappy with what she was doing. My heart beat suddenly picked up, nervous she somehow knew about last night.

"Can you help me, please?" She asked in a deep breath, tacking the last part on.

A small smile graced my lips playfully, "and here I thought you were fine on your own."

Ava grimaced and I saw her nearly resolve to just turn and leave. she sighed, "I'm not strong enough. Or tall enough." She stuck a hand in her pocket and rocked back on her heels, a habit of hers, "and you're the only one up and not busy.

It was my turn to ggrimace- I was only up because of her, to protect her crazy ass, and I was always busy- protecting her crazy ass. "What is it?"

I followed her into the tent, "all of that has to go on the top shelf," she pointed up, "way up there."

"Shit," I muttered. But I put my own ass into gear and in half an hour I had finished. The sun had risen, Ava had showered, and she stood actually smiling in front of me.

"Thank you, Kiba."

"No problem," I missed and turned to exit.

"Hey Kiba?"

I paused and turned, my heart missing a beat.

Her arms were full of cans to stack, "you really don't have to watch me today. I'll be fine."

Smiling I just shook my head, "I'll be right outside."


End file.
